Father and Son
by thedoc617
Summary: Mulder has a tender moment with William (POST EXISTENCE)


Title: Father and Son  
Author: Doctor C.  
Category: Story,   
Key Words: MSR, Babyfic, Songfic  
Spoilers: Existence  
Summary: Mulder has a tender moment with William  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder, Scully, or William. Also, I   
don't own the song "You'll be my heart." By Phil Collins  
Note: As always, dedicated to Didi, who got me into being a   
phile. She won't read this until July, but I still want to   
post it anyway.   
  
  
Fox Mulder woke to the cries of his newborn son. Dana was   
sleeping next to him.   
"Mulder, your son is awake."  
"He's your son too, Scully."  
"I gave birth to him, you do the easy part. Plus, I already   
did the 12:00 am feeding. You get the 2 am." She said,   
sleepily, as she kissed him on the cheek and rolled over   
back to sleep. Mulder got up, grumbling and walked down the   
hall to the nursery.   
"Hey little guy. What's wrong huh? Is somebody hungry?" he   
asked as he picked his son up delicately. He brought him up   
to his chest and rocked him gently, going to the kitchen as   
well.   
"Come on, Will. Let's have us a midnight snack." He said as   
he warmed up some milk (Dana pumped some fresh earlier that   
day), and waited for it to be ready. He saw his son look up   
at him with such admiration and awe. His blue eyes were   
soft and innocent, naive to what happened to him. What   
could have happened to him, what almost happened to him.   
This little child looked up at him, he looked up at his   
father. In all his wildest dreams (and his dreams can get   
pretty wild) he never thought he would see this moment as   
it has been. Him, sitting here, holding his son. His flesh   
and blood. William was the only true family, with his   
genetic make up he had left. Mulder took him over to the   
window.   
"See that, Will?" he said as he pointed to a star. "That's   
the star that lead me to your mother, and to you. I was so   
scared I was going to loose you two. You know that you are   
the most important people in my life." He paused, as the   
baby looked at him with interest. "I used to think that   
getting answers and getting to the bottom of things was all   
that mattered. That is, until I met your mother. I met your   
mother, and fell in love with her." The microwave dinged   
its little timer and Mulder took the bottle out and tested   
it, to make sure it wasn't too hot. He then gave it to   
little William, who drank greedily.   
"And then you came along, and you know what I realized?   
Family is more important than knowing the world's secrets.   
I would gladly give up all the conspiracies of the US   
government to have a family, a normal life, and that's what   
I did." Will finished his bottle and Mulder put the infant   
on his shoulder to be burped while he sat in the rocking   
chair in the nursery. Maggie had given it to Dana as a baby   
shower gift.   
Will squirmed and fussed. He was always like this after a   
bottle.   
"Hey, now. Don't do that." Mulder said, mock discipline.  
"Let me sing you a lullaby. My mom used to sing it to me.   
That was when we had the good times, before our family was   
ripped apart. Now, don't cringe when you hear my singing,   
okay?" Mulder cleared his throat and went on.  
  
"Stop crying it'll be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here don't you cry  
  
Although so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us, can't be broken  
I will be here, don't you cry  
  
Chorus:  
Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,   
Now and forever more  
  
You'll be here in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always"  
  
  
Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust, what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,   
Deep inside us, we're not that different at all  
  
Don't listen to them, cause what do they know?  
We need each other to have to hold  
They'll see in time, I know  
  
When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
  
They'll see in time  
I know, we'll show them together cause,  
  
Always, I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there, always  
  
  
Mulder felt his eyelids getting heavy. William was snoring   
softly on his shoulder. What Mulder didn't notice was that   
Dana was in the nursery, leaning against the doorframe. She   
was smiling as she saw her two favorite boys sleeping side   
by side.   
"I love you Mulder." She whispered softly. She meant every   
word.  
  
  



End file.
